Our lost history
by Alfie Eldenstein
Summary: Au...Cuantas veces habia intentado hablerle y no podia..al amor no hay que acobardarsele..por que al final estaran juntos siempre.. Fail si¡ummary TTwTT parejas SpaMex..Yaoi!


**Hola~!**

**Este fic esta dedicado a Addi Winchester la difundidora SpaMex~!**

**Se lo habia prometido xD..pero paso un buen tiempo (ya ni me acuerdo cuando se lo prometi)**

**Pero yo siempre cumplo mis promesa! y aqui esta..un fic de nuestro OTP!**

**Hetalia no me pretenece..pero mi Oc de Mexico si XD**

* * *

**ONE-SHOT**

**.**

**Our last Hitory**

* * *

**.**

Las calles estan vacias y parece que no hay ni un alma, apenas y se van notando los segundos en esta mañana de un dia cotidiano.

Encerrado en su mundo un florista arregla su negocio con esmero esperando dulcemente que los tulipanes abran esta mañana. Cuando unas notas empiezan a flotar por el aire.

Una melodia que agradaria a los mismos angeles interpretada por un violin.

Viene de la calle de enfrente, en la tercera ventana del segundo piso de la casa roja para se exactos; el florista ha oido esa cancion desde que abrio por primera vez su floreria hace tanto tiempo...

Era una melodia hermosa que le hizo llorar y agito su corazon, todas las mañanas sonaba entre el aire, todas las mañanas le hizo sonreir y todas las mañanas la oia con felicidad.

Dulce otras veces amarga pero siempre la oia completamente concentrado, olvidando sus problemas, se habia enamorado de la melodia.

Mas de una vez quiso felicitar al musico y mas de una vez se habia quedado en frente de su floreria sin cruzar la calle.

Mas de una vez lo habia visto salir de la casa y habia observado sus penetrantes orbes negros como la noche... mas de una vez lo habia visto abrir las ventanas con una sonrisa roba suspiros, mas de una vez quiso hablarle y mas de una vez no lo habia hecho.

Se sentia coberde viendo las flores y haciendo nada, por que se sentia extraño? Con solo pensar en hablarle a esa persona desconocida y que conocia mejor que asi mismo se le subia la sangre a las mejillas.

¿Que hacer? Intentar hablarle? Moriria intentandolo y no sabia otro metodo...

La puerta se habia abierto dejando entrar a un empleado, pero el florista no lo noto.

-Eh !Antonio reacciona!- dijo su empleado sacandolo de sus pensamientos mientras chasqueaba los dedos en frente de su jefe.

-Que pasa Lovino?- dijo el florista que apenas reaccionaba.

-Nada- le respondio con un suspiro al ver a su jefe otra vez en la luna -Ire a arreglar de nuevo las petunias-

Cuando se fue su subordinado el florista se volvio a la casa roja, pero la musica habia dejado de sonar y el musico salia en ese moemnto po la puerta perdiendose entre los edificios.

El florista solo atino a suspirar; debia volver al trabajo, empezo a crear arreglos, uno tras otro, uno tras otro hasta que su mirada se poso en un equeño ramo de dalias, se acerco y aspiro su aroma, tan dulce como esa melodia~...

Una idea surgio de la mente del florista mientras olia aquellas flores y una sonrisa empezo a curvar sus labios..-

(...)

El musico caminaba rapido, tenia que llegar temprano al trabajo.

Caminaba saludaba con una sonrisa a sus compañeros, se alistaba y empezaba la funcion.

-Uno, dos, tres...- dijo y empezo a sonar la musica en aquel hospital de pediatria.

La dulce melodia llenaba de esperanza el lugar, y el estaba orgulloso, era lo que podia hacer para que los pacientes se sintieran mejor.

-Usted toca muy bien doctor- le aplaudio un pequeño niño con voz alegre.

El musico era pediatra.

Una sonrisa se le extendio por la cara a aquel musico.

-Gracias, te ha gustado?- le pregunto.

-Bastante!- le respondio el pequeño.

-Es una cancion de amor?- pregunto una niña que tambien se habia acercado.

-Si~- dijo guiñandole un ojo.

-Uhhh~ el doctor Alejandro esta enamorado~- dijo otra niña mas.

El musico solo se rio -Si-

-Usted debe querer a se persona un montononon!- dijo el niño extendiendo los brazos.

-Si~-

-Y como se llama?- pregunto una de las niñas.

El musico dejo de reir y bajo la mirada avergonzado -No lo se..-

-No lo sabe?-

-Usted le habla?-

-No...- dijo el musico mas avergonzado..¿Pero cuantas veces no lo habia intentado?

¿Cuantas veces lo habia visto sonreir mientras veia las flores? ¿Cuantas veces habia abierto su ventana con la unica intencion de ver sus ojos verdes? ¿Cuantas veces se habia obligado a hablarle y no lo hizo?

No sabia.

-Y por que no hace algo?- pregunto el niño.

Tenia razon debia hacer algo, tenia miedo de hablarle, pero debia haber otra forma...

-Feliz Dia~-

El musico volteo para ver a un chico italiano entregadole a su jefe, el doctor Ludwig un ramo de flores.

-Ehm gracias Feliciano..no debiste molestarte- decia el aleman mas rojo que un tomate.

Al lado del musico se oyo una pequeña risita.

-Kesesese~West estas rojo~- dijo otro compañero de trabajo.

El olor de las flores que tenia el aleman llenaron al musico de nostalgia, hundiendolo otra vez en sus pensamientos...

Asi pasaron las horas una y otra vez y el pobre musico no sabia que hacer..

Y asi el musico se vio caminando hasta su casa sin un plan, decaido.

Iba cruzando la calle, sin ver, sin prestar atencion.

(...)

El florista se habia pasado toda la tarde haciendo aquel ramo, tenia que estar perfecto...

Salio de su tienda con el ramo en la mano, y justamente vio como el musico iba cruzando la calle...y como un auto venia hacia el...

(...)

Al musico solo le dio tiempo de voltear...un auto venia hacia el ...se quedo petrificado.

...

...

Se oyo un grito general de horror cuando el auto se estrello.

...

...

El musico sentia un dolor horrible, le palpitaba horrible la cabeza y no sentia las piernas...

-Auch...- se oyo a pocos sentimetros de el.

El musico volteo..no puede ser..

(...)

-Estas bien?!- oyo el florista que le decian al lado suyo.

-Si...- fue lo unico que respondio..sentia su camisa empapada, pero no queria saber de que.

Contemplo como el musico se acercaba como podia a el.

-Por que hicste eso?!- le pregunto aquel con quien habia añorado hablar desde que lo vio.

-Te queria..dar esto- por suerte el ramo seguia intacto.

El musico se hecho a llorar, pero una sonrisa se extendio por sus labios.

-Pero yo no tengo nada que darte..-

-No importa...yo solo queria hablar contigo- le respondio el florista.

-Yo tambien..- dijo debilmente el musico.

El florista sonrio debilmente ya no podia ver casi nada, solo vislumbraba al musico..

-¿Como te llamas?-

-Alejandro..- respondio el musico -tu como te llamas?-

-Antonio...-

-Bien Antonio- le dijo el musico con el poco aliento que le quedaba -Te amo-

Sintio como unos labios se posaban en los suyos y unas lagrimas caian en su rostro.

El florista sonrio cuando dejo de sentir los labios del musico, le dio como pudo el ramo...todo se estaba volviendo blanco.

-Yo tambien~-

El musico empezo a sentir como las lagrimas salian de sus ojos cuando vio como se le cerraban los ojos al florista y despues no vio nada mas...

(...)

Lovino cerro la floreria mientras oia los gritos de la gente a su alrededor, lo habia visto todo y sabia que Antono no se arrepentia de haber corrido hacia la persona que queria, despues de todo el no era un cobarde...todavia podia ver la fuerza con la que abrazo al musico antes de que lo mataran...

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Antonio Fernandez Carriedo-

Les dirigio una mirada antes de irse, ahi estaban los dos...el musico y el florista cada uno con una mano en el ramo de dalias y con una sonrisa profunda...

Cuantas veces habia visto al florista mirar a aquella casa, cuantas veces habia visto al musico hechar una mirada a la floreria...eran incontables

Mientras se iba se fijo en el conductor, estaba borracho y seguia vivo.

Lovino saco una pistola de su bolsillo, nunca estaba desprevenido..

-_la tua vita per loro__ due._.- fue lo unico que dijo cunado disparo a la cabeza del conductor...

-_alla fine incontreremo di nuovo..- _

* * *

(...)

-Antonio que te pasa?- pregunto el mexicano.

El español salio de sus pensamientos -Nada...es que estaba pensando-

-Esta bien..- dijo Alejandro girando los ojos mientras ponia en agua un ramo de sus flores favoritas, las dalias..

Antonio por su parte empezo a tararear una cancion que no sabia de donde la habia oido, pero que le resultaba muy familiar...

.

* * *

**Buenuuuu~ que les ha parecido?  
**

**Estoy muy mal o es decente?**

**Merezco reviews?**

**Por que hago preguntas?**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
